Getting Back To You
by fan4life24
Summary: Rose and her Doctor finally find their way back to each other. 10/Rose reunion/songfic!


This is a song one shot. I've got another story in the process for Rose/Ten, but I just wanted to put something out there, before I finally put my other story up. I haven't ever written anything for Doctor Who before, so _please_ bear with me. I hope you guys enjoy!

A/N: I don't own Doctor Who.

Chapter 1

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes_

_Distant faces with no place left to go_

_Without you within me I can't find no rest_

_Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

Rose stood on Bad Wolf Bay, her thoughts running a million miles a minute. The Doctor had just disappeared without telling her the one thing she longed to hear. She couldn't fathom what she was going to do now and the only thing she could think about was, 'who was going to hold his hand now?' Who was going to be there to pick him up when he fell? She _loved_ him and she couldn't just go on as if she'd never traveled with him. She couldn't and she _wouldn't. _She would find a way to get back to her Doctor, she had to.

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

Rose walked back to her mum and threw herself into her waiting arms. Her mum was the only person that knew how she felt. She knew how much Rose loved the Doctor, and she knew how heartbroken Rose was. She knew her mother understood her situation completely and wholeheartedly, and Rose was trying to remember that, but she felt as if no one would understand how upset she was over losing the man that she loved. The man that traveled the stars, with companions that he thought dearly of. The man that was the last of his kind and because of that he was so _lonely_. Rose loved every aspect of him and she couldn't forget him. She _couldn't._

"I love him, mum," Rose sobbed into her mothers shoulder, not knowing how else to express her feelings. "I love him and he's gone. He didn't...He didn't even get to tell me he loved me. But I know he was going to say it, mum. I know it."

Jackie Tyler brushed her daughters blonde locks from her face and held her close as she sobbed for the man she loved. "Rose, you'll find him again and as much as I can 't stand that man for putting you at risk with all of the places he took you, I know you'll find him sweetheart. Love conquers all."

_ Voices tell me I should carry on_

_But I am swimming in an ocean all alone_

_Baby, my baby_

_It's written on your face_

_You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

"Rose! You can't just go on without knowing what that thing does. I won't let you. No way," Mickey Smith called out right before Rose used the Dimension Canon for the first time in months.

_Months._ That's how long it had been since Rose had last seen her Doctor. She missed him every single day, but she knew she had to keep going in order to find her way back to him. She'd signed up with Torchwood, just so that she could come up with some kind of teleport in order to jump the holes scattered throughout the universes. The Doctor didn't know about them, but Rose knew she could close them, as soon as she jumped through them. Her and Mickey had been very precise when they'd made the layout for the teleports and she knew she'd find her way back to him.

"_Rose,"_ she heard his voice in her head everytime she thought about him, she could still hear his laughter as he babbled on about nonsense she didn't understand. She could still feel his hand wrapped around hers as she thought about the many adventures they'd had together, but most importantly she could feel his hug surrounding her as she clung to him after an adventure that had them both reeling. His hugs were the most comforting thing Rose had ever felt, she felt secure with his arms wrapped around her.

_I'd try to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_ I can't go on like I never knew you Doctor. I can't. _Rose stared at the TARDIS that she could now see in front of her and she felt the smile tugging at her lips. She'd done it. She'd found her way back to her Doctor and she felt like the entire universe had shifted, because of course, it had. It had finally put her in the right universe, the one with her doctor, the one she'd been longing to be in, for _months._

_ I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go_

_I don't wanna make you face this world alone_

_I wanna let you go (alone)_

"Rose," he whispered as he stared up at her, unknown emotions flitting across his face. Rose held his head in her hands, like she couldn't imagine doing anything else. He'd been hit by a dalek and now he was laying in the middle of an empty London street, in Rose's arms, which is _exactly_ where he wanted to be.

"Rose, we have to get him into the TARDIS now," Jack spoke through her thoughts and she she nodded, helping Jack get him to his feet.

Rose was still reeling from the emotions coursing through her from just seeing him again. She didn't want to have to think about him regenerating. Now now. Not when she'd just got him back.

_I'd try to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

"Still the same me," he murmured, looking at her with a look of longing that told her he'd missed her.

Rose laughed and threw herself into his arms. She knew she'd be anything but complete without him. "I missed you, Doctor. So much," Rose whispered, hugging him back, just like she did when they'd traveled together.

"As did I Rose," her Doctor replied, holding her close to his body. He'd missed her more then she thought he did and now that Rose was back in his arms, he had no intentions of ever letting her go again.

"I will always be Incompletele without you, Rose Tyler," he told her as she pulled back to look at him.

Rose cocked her head to the side, slipping her tongue between her teeth. "Oh Doctor."

Then she pressed her lips against his and together they were complete.

_Incomplete._

Okay, so I don't know how that came out. But I hope you guys like it!

This was from Doomsday and Journeys End, but I added my own words.


End file.
